The One Who Protects
by Reven 6666
Summary: Ichigo thought that he knew the world, that Soul Reapers and Hollows were all that the spiritual world had to offer. How wrong he was. Ichigo/Harem. Strong Ichigo in later chapters.
1. Meeting

**I don't own Bleach or High School DxD. Both of those titles go to their respective owners. I do own this plot though. **

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

**Six Months after the Conclusion of the Winter War, Soul Society**

It was a peaceful day in the Soul Society. The sun was shining bright and there were no imminent disasters on the horizon. Or at least that's what the souls residing there thought.

In the First Division Barracks, the Captain-Commander Yamamoto was sitting on his desk catching up on some paperwork, which had amassed in the time that his arm had been cut off, due to the use of sacrificial Kido against Sosuke Aisen. Nowadays with the use of Healing Kido from the Fourth Division, as well as, with the help from the human girl, Inoue Orihime it got reattached. His Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe was sitting nearby in case any help was needed.

In the Second Division Barracks, the Captain SoiFon was in her private training area trying to perfect some of her moves, namely Shunko and her Silent Killing Techniques. Her Lieutenant Omaeda was once more absent, glutting away somewhere most likely. One of these days she ought to discipline him again, she thought.

The Third, Fifth and Ninth Divisions were in the process of re-inducting their former Captains back in their former positions. Those were Rojuro Otoribashi, Hirako Shinji, and Kensei Muguruma respectively. Those were the Captains that got exiled due to Aisen's machinations, turning them in half- Shinigami, half-Hollow hybrid. A few days ago they got pardoned and finally here they were back in their old Squads. In each one's side was their Lieutenant, Izuru Kira for the Third, Momo Hinamori for the Fifth, and both Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna, who was also exiled and reinstated, for the Ninth.

In the Fourth Division Barracks, many more injured from the Winter War were still under treatment. The Captain Retsu Unohana was hard at work trying to undo all the damage the traitorous Captains had done in their short rebellion. At her side was her ever faithful Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

In the Sixth Division all was calm as is the normal there. The Captain Kuchiki Byakuya was busy doing paperwork while his Lieutenant, Abarai Renji had already finished his own smaller share and was in the Eleventh Division undergoing training there, with his old squad mates.

In the Seventh Division Barracks, the Captain Komamura Saijin was enjoying his off time sleeping, while his Lieutenant was off somewhere in the Barracks drinking.

In the Eighth Division the Captain Kyoraku Shunshui was napping hidden somewhere while his Lieutenant Nanao Ise was searching for him, to make him do his paperwork that he is slacking off from again.

In the Tenth Division the Captain, Toshirou Hitsugaya was shouting at his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto to stop drinking sake and do some of the paperwork that she hid under the table.

In the Eleventh the Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, was facing off against two others at once, the Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and the Sixth Division Lieutenant Abarai Renji, both of whom had already released their respective Zanpakuto. In the sidelines the Eleventh Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi was cheering them on.

In the Twelfth Division, also seat of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, the Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, along with his daughter and Lieutenant Nemu were overseeing some experiments.

Finally in the Thirteenth Division, the Captain Juushirou Ukitake was resting inside while his Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia was tending to him, since his illness had a relapse these final days.

The calm was about to be disturbed though.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho! We have an unusual reiatsu reading in the general area of the former Shinigami-Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo." Shouted a member of the Twelfth Division at his Captain.

"Ho? Is that so?" the Captain wondered aloud. Then he turned to his daughter and barked. "Nemu, you useless creature! Go and tell the Soutaicho Yamamoto and the rest of the Captains to assemble for a meeting. Whatever it is that approaches such a promising specimen, it must not be for good reason, so they need to be informed immediately."

The woman said a quiet "Hai Mayuri-sama." and left to carry out his orders.

* * *

Ichigo run as fast as he could. He pushed his strength to the maximum level to accomplish that, to get away from the nightmare that struck him. Just mere hours ago that bastard Tsukishima used his Fullbring '**Book of the End**' on his family and friends, making everyone think of him as a long lost cousin of the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo in the beginning tried to reason with his friends and family, make them remember the truth but no one could understand why he was raving about. Everything seemed completely normal to them, except Ichigo himself. They all thought how he could possibly attack one of his _precious people _that Tsukishima had become. They were all absolutely under his spell, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki. Chad, Ishida, Urahara, even his father. And Orihime, sweet little Orihime, after he tried attacking Tsukishima, she attacked him and told him that she hated him for daring to attack the bastard. Then after that one by one the rest told him the same. The final and most painful though came when his sisters said the very same thing. That was what destroyed him, leaving him no other option. So he run like a coward, he run as fast as he could, and kept running, until his feet bled, until the city gave away to forest and the forest in turn gave away and became ocean and finally the ocean became land again. He kept running using the technique called '**Bringer Light**' that granted him use of speed almost on the level of Shunpo, Sonido and Hirenkyaku until he succumbed to exhaustion. He knew that he was no longer in Japan, but he didn't care.

The pain, both mental and physical was too much that he collapsed then and there, in this unknown land. His final thoughts were for his family to forgive him, and accept him back. Then all he saw was white light before darkness took him.

* * *

"What is the situation Kurotsuchi-Taicho?" asked the Captain Commander as soon as all the Captains and Lieutenants were assembled in the meeting hall in the First Division.

"At approximately 5 hours ago, an unusual reiatsu signature approached the residence of one Kurosaki Ichigo. In the beginning the sensors were not detecting anything unusual, as the reiatsu had a feel similar to that of humans Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime. When the reiatsu became clearer, a hint of killer intent was detected within. That's when our alarm sounded. In accordance to your orders Soutaicho, when any unknown reiatsu signature approaching the house of Kurosaki Ichigo with ill intent, you must be notified immediately and decide if it needs to be dealt with." Reported the Twelfth Division Captain.

The Captains and the Lieutenants all tensed at that. The young boy in the time that they knew him became a friend and comrade to all of them, and earned their respect. Most of them let their concern be shown in their faces, while the rest of them hid it under a mask of curiosity.

The Captain Commander became instantly alarmed by the news. Six months ago, as soon as he learned of the sacrifice made by this youngster, and its consequences for the rest of his human life he became very impressed. Now some might say that making someone impressed was not such a difficult thing, but we are talking here about Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the oldest Shinigami, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, and the man that as he says he has served as Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years, because in all those thousand years, no Shinigami was born to rival him in strength. So yeah, impressing him was difficult. But Ichigo did more than just impress him. His actions earned him the respect of the old man. Something that hasn't happened in a very long time.

Due to the respect he felt, and the obligation to keep him safe as a Hero of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto made sure that no spiritual being was ever to disturb the life of Ichigo Kurosaki ever again. He ordered Mayuri to make monitoring devices to make sure no one with ill intentions ever got near the boy, and made sure to always have a squad of Omnitsukido protect him from hollows and other spiritual presences that intent to harm him.

Immediately one of the calmer Captains, Kuchiki Byakuya asked "What about the Omnitsukido Squad in the town? What is their report?" Everyone dreaded the answer.

"They have failed to report. Their daily designated report time was two hours ago, but we have no info from them." replied Nemu Kurotsuchi, having got the Intel from one of the Twelfth Division Members that belonged to the Communications Office.

"I see." Said the Captain-Commander. "What can you tell me about the spiritual presence that your sensors detected?" he demanded.

"It's peculiar." Mused Kurotsuchi. Seeing the look that the Captain Commander and most of the rest of the Captains were giving him, he decided to clarify. "It's most definitely human reiatsu but has a modicum of power in it. Hollow reiatsu to be exact, but it's very faint. The closest being that I can attribute it to would be Yasutora Sado." He also would have liked to perform some experimentation on some subjects of the similar reiatsu, but he knew that now was not the time to mention something like that. For his continued good health of course. Even he could see the tension in the air.

"I see. What is Ichigo Kurosaki's position at the moment? Is Isshin or Urahara with him?"

Mayuri at that hesitated a bit. "No they both are with this stranger at the moment. Along with most of Kurosaki's friends and family from the living world." Seeing his hesitation Yamamoto pressed the scientist more.

"What of Kurosaki's position?"

"We… we have lost him completely from our scanners." Mayuri exhaled as the Captain Commander's eyes widened along with all of the Captains that have chosen to remain silent all this time.

"WHAT?" they chorused.

As all the Captains begun shouting at once, pandemonium ensured in the closed space of the hall, but they all quieted down instantly when Yamamoto raised his reiatsu making them almost collapse from the pressure.

"**Quiet!**" he bellowed. "Explain."

"As of three hours ago the reiatsu of one Kurosaki Ichigo has completely vanished form the islands of Japan and it's surrounding islands. Oh he is very much alive, of that I assure you, but he is now away from our jurisdiction. The last reiatsu flare from him was somewhere in Shimane region, which indicates he is somewhere on the general area of China by now." Finished Mayuri.

"I want to find him but if he crossed the coast it's beyond our control. Find out what happened. As of now I assign the mentioned members on these duties. Soifon-Taicho, you are in need to find what happened to the Omnitsukido Squad and report it to me. As soon as you're finished I want you to go on an undercover mission in the Mainland to search for Kurosaki Ichigo." As he said that the petite Captain nodded and moved with post haste to complete the assignment given to her.

Soifon had come to respect the young human in the sort time that she had known him, and if he didn't lose his powers –dare she say it- they might even become friends. Also it's her duty to look after him, as she's his senior disciple under the same master, Yoruichi Shihoin. And she never failed her duty.

After she departed, the Captain Commander continued. "Captains Kuchiki, Hirako and Zaraki, along with Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Abarai and Kusajishi are to go to Karakura Town and investigate this person. Also find Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin, as they may shed some light to what is happening. Captain Hirako you have command of this operation."

"Hai!" they saluted and left.

The remaining captains left after a signal from the Captain Commander and returned to their divisions to prepare in case they were needed. The most worried from them all was Captain Hitsugaya, who desperately wanted to go with them but couldn't since the Soutaicho's words were final.

They only thing he could do was pray. '_Kurosaki, be safe._'

* * *

When Ichigo awoke the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his home. Then the events of the past hours came back to him and he despaired once again. Thinking back to his situation he took in his surroundings. He was in a cave somewhere. A fire was burning in the middle with a pot with what he thought was stew inside. As he thought about it his stomach started grumbling. Outside the night had given away to day and he remembered that the last time he'd eaten was more than thirty hours ago.

But first he needed to know who took him in. The last thing he remembered was that bright light. Perhaps it was a car light or a truck light. Then whoever found him brought him here to rest. The question was WHO brought him here?

As if answering his question someone appeared at the cave entrance. As Ichigo's eyes fell on that someone he immediately felt his heart rate quicken and his cheeks to darken with a blush. Standing opposite from him must be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was average in height standing around 1.60 with curly blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and a voluptuous figure that would make every man dream of her and every woman hate her, because they couldn't possibly compare to her in any way. She had soft baby blue eyes that showed a bit of her soft nature. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt that only accentuated her body even more. When she saw he was awake she gave him a smile that was so angelic that even angels themselves would be jealous of it. In short she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

"Finally you're awake! I was so worried!" she said. Dear God even her voice was so ethereal that entranced him for a few moments. When he finally came to, he noticed that she was speaking again.

"Ex…excuse me but can you please repeat that? I'm afraid that I wasn't paying much attention." He said as politely as he could to not offend her.

She pouted cutely and repeated her earlier words. "As I said are you hungry? I made this stew for you." As she said that his stomach gave out a roar more befitting a hollow than a human stomach. At this Ichigo looked sheepishly at her and nodded that he was hungry.

The stew was not perfect, far from it actually it tasted like crap, but to Ichigo it felt like the most delicious meal that he had ever tasted. Well, being hungry for a while made people like that.

"How is it? It's the first time cooking something so I don't know if it came out alright."

She had such an eager look that Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her that it was crap. So instead. "It was the most delicious meal I've ever had!" he told her. The smile she rewarded him was so bright it actually lighted up the room in his opinion.

As he finished his meal he tried getting up but his muscles hurt all over, and his bones felt brittle like they're likely to snap in any minute. He let out a gasp that alerted the woman of his pain. She rushed at him laying him back down on the blankets to rest. "Slowly now. You need more rest." She said in a more serious tone. "You were hurt pretty badly. You tore your muscles completely and you fractured your leg bones almost to dust. It took me all night to heal you, and it'll take this night too. So rest Ichigo-kun!" she finished with a commanding tone.

He immediately want on alert. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" at that she sighed and all the playfulness left her features.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. You're a former Substitute Shinigami from Karakura Town. Son of Isshin Shiba, former Captain of the Tenth Division in Soul Society, and former Clan Head of the Shiba Clan, and Masaki Kurosaki Echt Quincy who was killed seven years ago by a combination of an attack from the Hollow Grand Fisher and the Quincy Emperor Yhwach using the Auswählen ritual. Brother to twins Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Former wielder of **Zangetsu**. Hero of the Winter War and defeater of Sosouke Aisen. Vanquisher of Arrancarr Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and countless other nameless. Former Visored of a Vasto Lorde Class Hollow which got totally out of control two times at full power, one in Hueco Mundo against Ulquiorra and another time in the Hell Realm against the Sinner Kokuto. Current power known is the Fullbring '**Protector's Edge**'. Also possess a Sacred Gear called '**Knight of Honor**' currently untrained. Possess the potential of being a Holy Sword User." She said with one breath, not breaking eye contact.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. Most of the things she said were already known to him. It was his life she was narrating after all. But some others left him shocked. Isshin _Shiba_? His mother was a _Quincy_? This Yhwach was also responsible for her death? Sacred Gear?

"Who are you? How do you know all those things? How are some of those things even possible?" he said weakly. He was overwhelmed.

"My name is Gabriel of the Seraphs, The Strongest Woman in Heaven. And I want you Kurosaki Ichigo-kun to come with me." As she said that the woman, no Seraph in front of him opened six sets of ethereal wings of the purest white causing white light to fill the cave.

Ichigo just stood there overwhelmed, only one thing in his mind.

'WHAT?'

* * *

As Soifon arrived at Karakura Town she set her sights on the Shinigami Supply Station in the town's outskirts. When she arrived she saw evidence of struggle. The main area was a mess. There were scratches on the walls, on dried blood on the floor, many of the furniture were damaged beyond repair, and in some places looked like there was dirt and mud covering the place.

She followed the destruction through the back door and through the woods where she reached a dead end. Whatever happened to the Omnitsukido completely overwhelmed them. The attacker make it seem like it was a Hollow attack but those idiots forgot the most basic thing. There was no leftover Hollow reiatsu in the area. How amateur can you be? She thought. Well since this was a dead end she might as well go to the source of all the weirdness in the world. Urahara Shouten. She grimaced at the thought of the insufferable man. At least Tessai is a professional. And Yoruichi-sama might be there.

With that thought she reached the Shouten, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To her surprise it wasn't the man-child that answered the door but his assistant Tessai. As he saw her his eyes widened with surprise, and something else. "Soifon-dono I must say I am very relieved to see you. I am in dire need of your services." Soifon's eyes narrowed at that. He was the former Commander of the Kido Corps. What use could she possibly be to him, as he was a very powerful individual? But her issues are more important, as they came with the order from the Soutaicho himself. She decided that she would listen him after the issue with Kurosaki gets resolved.

"Tessai-dono I understand that you must have a very good reason to be in need of my services but I came here on the direct order from the Soutaicho. I promise you that I'll hear you after my issue is concluded. Of that I swear. For now I need yours and Urahara's help." She said somberly.

"I am afraid that I cannot help you, neither can Urahara-dono in this situation. If you'd listen to me you'd understand." She nodded at that. "Very well then. Let's hear this issue of yours."

"As of yesterday Urahara-dono and Isshin-dono became compromised by a dangerous foe. Any attempts to reach them had bear no fruit." Started Tessai.

At that Soifon's eyes widened. If it involves both Urahara and Isshin-san then it must surely be connected to Ichigo. 'Huh since when did I start to call the idiot by his name? Never mind that now.'

"Urahara is almost impossible to compromise, his former training in the Omnitsukido made sure for that. And as for Kurosaki Isshin, he was one of the strongest Captains in the Soul Society, are you sure they are compromised? And where is Yoruichi-sama?" asked Soifon, despite the direness of the situation she must remain calm.

"Yoruichi-dono has gone once again on one of her adventures. She is unreachable until she decides so. When she leaves she remains incommunicado until she returns. So that avenue is closed. As for the enemy they call themselves Xcution. They're a group of humans that somehow got spiritual powers. The closest equivalent that I can think of is Orihime-dono and Sado-dono powers. One of them in particular is the reason for all our troubles." He said.

"How can one person, no matter how powerful disable both Urahara and Kurosaki-san? Are you sure it was just one?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know his name but he has a terrifying ability. And yes he is only one. The rest of his group didn't help him. His power manifests as a sword, not unlike a Zanpakuto. When he pierces you with that sword thought you're not cut." He explained.

"Then what is this sword's power?"

"It allows it to 'cut' into the targets life. It literally inserts the wielder inside the past of the target making him like someone you once looked up to, or someone you love, like a cousin, lover any kind of love. Basically the wielder of this ability rewrites memories. It was that power that made young Ichigo-dono run. It made everyone in his life hate him because he dared to hurt the wielder of this power. His sisters, his friends, even the girl that loved him. Everyone turned against him. Urahara-dono and Isshin-dono were 'cut' by that blade, and while they know that the man is a fake they cannot do anything because they may suffer a mental breakdown. At the moment all of them are hostages to draw Ichigo-dono out of hiding. So all I need you to do is use your Shikai to kill that man, while I free the people that he has captured. I'm asking this of you because with Yoruichi-dono absent, you're the only one fast enough to avoid slashes from that sword." Finished Tessai with a tired frown.

Soifon was left dumbfounded by the ability of such a weapon. Then she frowned as she finally understood Ichigo's reasons for leaving. If she was ever in a position similar with the one he found himself faced with, she'd have done the same. She wondered how the man was doing, how much he was hurting and she frowned deeper. She vowed that she'd kill this man and free Ichigo's family and friends from that monster. She, along with the rest of the Soul Society owed him at least that much. She turned to Tessai.

"I'll do it. But first I need to report to the Captain Commander. Do you have a communication device that I can use?"

He sagged with relief at her decision and nodded. "This way."

* * *

'WHAT?'

That was the only thing that could pass through his mind at the moment. He was completely overwhelmed.

His family and friends hated him and wanted him dead.

The man that made them hate him was still out there, since in his grief he couldn't find a good opportunity to strike him down.

His father was apparently the former Captain of the Tenth Division, _and _the formed clan head of the Shiba Clan. Did that make him and Kukkaku and Ganju cousins?

His mother was a _Quincy _of all things and her death wasn't just caused by a hollow but also from a ritual performed by the Quincy Emperor. One more person for his list.

He had yet an other power within him called Sacred Gear?

This woman in front of him was a _Seraph_? And not just any Seraph but Gabriel? Sister of Michael? One of the most prominent figures of the Bible.

All those revelations were mind blowing.

And she wanted him to come with her. Where did she want to take him?

He finally rediscovered the motor functions of his mouth that was open from shock and decided to ask her what she meant from all those revelations that she dropped on him. Starting with the most important of them for him.

"How could my mother be a Quincy? And who was the one you claim to be responsible for her death?"

She looked at him softly before answering. "Ichigo-kun you want to know the answers to your questions? Then please come with me. All will be answered in time. I will even assist you as you seek revenge, even though revenge is not my way. But first you must come with me."

He became angered at this. "No! What did you mean? Tell me! And you want me to come with you? Where did you want me to come with you to?"

"I'll tell you only if you agree to come with me. As for when I'll tell you, I'll do so once we arrive. Some of those answers are not mine to give after all. Others want to speak with you as well. People who knew your parents and you." Gabriel replied.

Ichigo's mind was working in overdrive. Gabriel wanted to take him somewhere. Somewhere where there were people who wanted to talk to him. Who had answers for some part of his life. He asked her where was that place that she wanted him to go to. And her answer surprised him greatly.

"To the Vatican. The General Headquarters of the Militant Division of the Church."

"What you'd want me for? I'm just a human. The only power I have is this Fullbring. What could I possibly have to offer to Angels and Seraphs like you?" he asked her. As he was now he was no good to anybody. He couldn't protect his sisters, he couldn't protect his friends. He was completely powerless.

At that she laughed. He was true in his previous assessment. Her smile and her laugh were beyond angelic. Her laugh lit up the room even more so than her twelve wings of light on her back. He was truly mesmerized by it. "Your power is something more than that trinket that you call Fullbring. You have the power of determination, the will to lay your life down for those you love. You have the potential to become the most powerful being in the Cosmos because you will do anything in your power to achieve the safety of those you hold close to your heart. And you have a lot of untapped power. Your power is going to be needed in those troubling times ahead. Dangers are approaching that even the famed Gotei 13 will have trouble facing down."

"I still don't understand."

"Ichigo-kun? What do you know about the spiritual world?" she asked him.

Confused by her question and its relevance with the topic he decided to answer her. "There are the Soul Reapers that play the role of guides to dead spirits to the Soul Society, the afterlife and there are the Hollows, the troubled spirits that consume the normal pluses. The extra role of the Soul Reapers is to purify those Hollows with their Zanpakutos so that they may find their way to the Soul Society. Also there is the Hell Realm where in its nine levels the Sinners reside, a Realm who is controlled by the Kusanada the guardians."

"Wrong!" she replied cheerfully. He face faulted at that.

"I guess there are also the… angels?" he said with hesitation.

"Wrong!" she said again with a big smile. Ichigo gained a tick mark at that and his left eyebrow begun twitching.

"There are also the Zanpakuto spirits?" he said once again with a forced tone.

"Wrong!" More smiles by Gabriel. More twitching by Ichigo.

"Then who else is there?" he shouted at her finally losing his patience.

At that she her eyes started to moist. "Muu~~ Ichigo-kun is mean to me. Please don't shout at me."

Seeing her near tears he panicked and started to apologize. "I'm sorry Gabriel-san! Please don't cry!"

After accepting his apologies she calmed down and begun explaining to him once again. "Ichigo-kun what you just described him is just one of the many factions from around the world. While the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers are one of the most powerful factions, due to no small part to the Captain-Commander Yamamoto, there are others too. The three strongest factions, or as they are known, the Three Factions, are the three races from the Bible. Are you aware of them by any chance?" at his nod she continued. "There are the Angel Faction with God as our leader, and my brother Michael as a commander. Then there are the Fallen Angels with their organization the Grigori. Their leaders are the Fallen Angels Azazel, Shemhaza, Baraquiel and Kokabiel. Then there are the Devils in the Underworld. Their leaders are the current Four Great Satans, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Lucifer."

"Wait the current?"

She nodded at that. "Yes the four original Satans were killed during the Great War. They were replaced with those currently in power, but that is a discussion for an other time." He nodded in understanding. "There are other factions like the Quincy, the Greek Pantheon, the Egyptian Pantheon and the Norse Pantheon. There are factions made out of vampires, and werewolves, heroes and anti-heroes, youkai and others that you hear only in tales."

"I see. But you said that my power is needed in those times to come. What did you mean by that? If there is danger approaching then I must go back to my family. I'll make sure even from afar that they're protected!"

"Ichigo-kun, you said you only want to protect your family? Right?"

"Yes. After all it's the duty of the big brother to protect the little ones that come after him. That's why bigger siblings are born first. To protect. And my name means the one who protects. So that's why I don't care what you want me to do for you. All I must do is keep protecting my family." As he said that he turned to leave, despite the pain that wrecked his body, to go back to keep vigil over those precious to him the most, when her next words stopped him dead.

"In your current level you couldn't ever be able to protect them. In the power ranking of the world you're currently in the four digits strong, just shy to the five digits. What if I told you that I could place you in the top hundred? Even in the top fifty? Just think that even when you faced Aisen Sosouke for the final time you ranked among the top hundred. You think that the Soul Society and your father will always be there to help you and save you? Think Ichigo-kun."

He still had his back to her "What are those dangers you spoke of? What is strong enough that even the Gotei 13 will have trouble facing down?"

Her voice turned somber at that. "There are rumors of a new faction arising. It's said to be ruled over by the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. She is a being of ultimate power, the strongest being in the world. Even Our Lord's power pales in front of hers."

"And you believe that even if I train I stand a chance against that?"

"No Ichigo-kun, but you stand more chance to protect your family than you do now. Even if the rumors are false there are a lot of dangers out there that can harm the common person. We… no, I want you to fulfill your name and help me protect them." she said to him passionately.

He hesitated a moment then spoke. "If I agree to this I want something in return."

She immediately smiled at him even though he couldn't see it with his back turned. "Anything as long as it's in my power, Ichigo-kun."

"I want you to protect my family while I'm away. I know my father will do a fine job at it, even though he's an idiot he knows what he's doing most of the time. That's all I'm asking." He finished and turned to face her his face unreadable.

Gabriel smiled sadly at the boy, no… man in front of her. Even when his sisters said those words to him he still tried to do everything in his power to protect them. He truly lived up to his name, Number One Protector. "Even if you hadn't requested it Ichigo-kun I'd have done it anyways."

"Then I guess I'll go with you Gabriel-san, no that isn't right." He activated his Fullbring and kneeled, ignoring the pain to all his bones and said to Gabriel's surprised face. "I'll pledge my sword to you, Gabriel-sama. Please help me protect all those that cannot protect themselves. Help make me strong to protect my family and in turn I'll swear to serve you until my dying breath."

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm alive! **

**(Runs to hide before angry reviewers kill him) **

**Hey, I know i've been gone for a loooong time by those of you following my story Hime no Servant will be disappointed (I think) that I'm not updating it. I'm currently completely rewriting the whole idea and changing a lot of things about how I wanted it to proceed. I will post it as a complete new story when I've completed it. Be it in 2 months, in six month or even in ten years. So please stop asking me all the time if I'll update it. **

**Now this is an idea that I've had for a long time but didn't know how to present. Originally it was meant to be a Naruto/DxD crossover but I saw it being more awesome with the Bleach element. This story was inspired by ****Kyokai no Ken** by Oblitus-Umbrae and Black Joker by dragonliege242. Both are awesome stories that you should check out. The pairing will be four girl harem with Xenovia and Irina already inside. I'll have a poll to help me decide the other two girls inside, but even if a girl wins it doesn't mean she'll get picked. I'll surely consider it though. 

**Those certainly NOT in are Rias, Asia and Koneko. Those will go to the super pervert. No, not you Jiraiya. There is an other super pervert around. :P**

**Next update will be soon. **

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Bleach or High School DxD. Both of those titles go to their respective owners. I do own this plot though.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Captain Soifon and Tessai stood in front the large communications screen that was inside the Urahara Shoten waiting for the connection to the Soul Society to form.

"Report." Came the gruff voice of the aged Captain-Commander from the screen in front of them. Beside him in attendance were his Lieutenant Sasakibe, along with the elder Captains, from Divisions Four, Eight, and Thirteen.

Soifon took a deep breath calming her nerves and began her report. "Hai Soutaicho! As soon as I exited the Senkaimon I immediately set out to the local Shinigami Supply Station." She then proceeded to tell them all about hers and Tessai's findings, along with the condition of Urahara and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family. The old general stood there and took all their findings in with a stoic face and his eyes closed, never once betraying his emotions and thoughts to those gathered around him.

As Soifon finished her report he finally opened his eyes and addressed them. "Captain Soifon, your mission parameters are changed as of this moment. You along with Tessai-san, if he is willing of course," at that the tall man nodded his consent making Yamamoto continue. "the two of you are to assist the team that was sent after you. Tell Captain Hirako that the group of humans aiding that man are to surrender immediately, if they don't they are to be captured. Deadly force is allowed but heavily frowned upon in this situation. The only exception is the mastermind of them, the human that is the reason of this mess. I agree with Tessai-san in this matter. Due to Shihoin-san's absence you are the only one currently at the world of the living with the speed to avoid him. Thus this is your mission. Eliminate this threat to Soul Society Captain Soifon."

"Hai Soutaicho." Was all that she needed to say.

"There is something else that you should know Soutaicho-dono." Interjected Tessai. That gained the immediate attention of all the Captains present at this meeting.

The aged general raised a white eyebrow. "What is it Tessai-san? Is it relevant to this mission?"

The former Commander of the Kido Corps nodded and explained Urahara's findings. "There is reason to suspect that the real leader behind this group of humans is the former Shinigami-daiko Ginjo Kugo." That raised a lot of eyebrows, especially around the older Captains present. Especially the Captain of the Thirteenth Division Juushirou Ukitake seemed very surprised at this revelation, as evidenced by his shocked facial expression.

His longtime friend and fellow Captain Kyoraku, snapped him out of his shocked state. "How sure are you of this? And how did you discover that information Tsukabishi-san?" he asked him immediately after he regained his composure.

"There is not concrete evidence, just a video footage that Urahara-san found in one of his spiritually aware cameras that he has placed in strategic locations around the city, and it's blurred. There was a recent appearance of the man around the city about a month before this mess started. Urahara-san and Isshin-san were concerned that he was coming for Ichigo. This whole plan could have been a ploy to recruit the boy. It must have backfired somewhere since it resulted in Ichigo disappearing."

The Captains all bore pensive expressions at this new info. The Captain Commander pondered on their course of action due to this new threat. Well that man had in the past killed many Shinigami and took their powers. The only reason that Kurosaki Ichigo was treated with so much caution was the existence of this man. There was only one course of action against people like him. Extreme prejudice. "Captain Soifon. When you engage the enemy and if Ginjo Kugo is there then have Captain Zaraki eliminate him."

The petite Captain nodded showing that she understood the order by her superior.

"Now if there is nothing else proceed with the orders given to you. Your reinforcements should be there soon. Report to me after you've completed your objectives." Said Yamamoto. As he gestured the technicians of the Twelfth to shut down the connection he left one last parting message.

"Failure is not an option."

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes he was met with the unfamiliar sight of a stone ceiling, not unlike those found in caves. He briefly wondered where he was until all the events from the last days came back to him. His battle with Tsukishima, him fleeing like a coward when his family and friends turned against him, the despair he felt when he run, the appearance of the Seraph Gabriel from Heaven that saved him and gave him a purpose once again, and finally he remembered his vow to her.

Now that he thought again about his actions he knew that action that he took really surprised him. He wasn't one to trust so easily but he knew somehow in his gut that she was telling the truth so he trusted his gut feeling and placed his trust in her words. As for the vow, he knew that in a situation like that one nothing less would have been sufficient.

As he layed there thinking about his actions again he decided that it was time to get up. He tried to rise but he found that he couldn't, like there was something preventing him from rising. He looked down and all he saw was a cascade of long blonde hair. Gulping he glanced further down. That beautiful long hair connected to an angelic face of a very sleeping and very much _naked_ Gabriel. He immediately blushed an even deeper scarlet than a certain Sixth Division Lieutenant's hair and tried to avert his eyes, but the effort proved futile as Gabriel's radiance kept drawing him to look at her. She truly was the most beautiful being that he has ever seen. As he kept staring at her he noticed something else. He noticed that he was naked too!

_GAH! What the hell, what happened last night? All I remember is falling unconscious after my vow to her! _He thought trying to explain this predicament that he found himself in. He tensed trying to wiggle his way out of her ironclad hold, but his efforts proved futile. _Seriously for someone so petite she sure has a firm hold_ were his thoughts as he struggled. His movements seemed to have disturbed her sleep because the next moment she opened her blue eyes and yawned cutely.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun. Did you sleep well?" she asked innocently not even paying attention to the fact that she was naked with a man on the same bed. She then begun to stretch not unlike a cat thus giving Ichigo a view of her in all her glory. The result was that even more blood rushed to his face than before if that was even possible. His face now resembled a red flashlight.

"GAH! What are you doing woman!" he shouted at her more embarrassed than ever. "Clothes! Put on some damn clothes!"

His yell snapped her out of her sleeping state but had the result of making her pout. "Muuu~~! Ichigo-kun is being mean again." As she said that her eyes were becoming wet once again, making Ichigo panic at her reaction as he did on the previous day. He started apologizing to her to make her tears stop. Apparently she was quick to forgive and forget, must be an Angel thing he thought to himself.

After Gabriel calmed down she sat down on the futon with the white sheets covering her naked body from Ichigo, who suppressed a very small pang of disappointment at that.

"Now why are you sleeping naked on my bed Gabriel-sama?"

"I was healing you Ichigo-kun! You were hurt pretty bad so I used one of the more commonly known healing methods among the three factions. It requires direct contact that's why I was sleeping with you. Why are you acting so strange about it?" she asked innocently the flushed ex-Shinigami.

_Oi! She didn't say a word about the naked part!_

"Healing me?" he asked. At her innocent nod he pressed. "Then why were we naked?"

She pointed her index finger upwards taking a lecture pose. "The female exorcists said to me once that it becomes more efficient and enjoyable when there are no clothes involved!" At that Ichigo sweatdroped. _How innocent can one person be? It's clear what those female exorcists were talking about. _"They also said that it's forbidden for a man and a woman to sleep together and be clothed." Gabriel finished with a serious face, all the while Ichigo was sporting a large tick mark on his forehead and his right eye was twitching.

"Where the hell did they tell you something like that? That's completely improper! For a man and a woman to sleep on the same bed they must be married!" Mount Ichigo exploded. Cue Gabriel's cute pouting face.

"Muuu~ I overheard them talking one day. Were they wrong? I thought they were weird too until I saw this show in the TV. And don't be such a meanie about it! Muuuuu~"

Ichigo felt like banging his head on something. Problem is the only surface around that he cound do it was… extremely soft… perfectly built… with the right curves… he groaned aloud once more. _Think something else! Think something else! Think of Gabriel- sama's brea—NO! Think of Yama-jii! YES! That's working! Think of Yama-jii running around naked hand in hand with the old lady from across the street! GAH! I think I died little on the inside. _He finally raised his head and came with an eyefull of Gabriel's naked breats as the sheet that was covering her had slid away from her frame when she moved closer to him to see what was wrong with him.

He jumped in his haste to put some space between them but in the process he knocked her too and the result was both of them falling on the futon in a mess of naked limbs. In the end it was him underneath with her on top of him their faces only centimeters apart. They lay there for a few seconds that felt like an eternity both of them looking into the other's eyes both in a trance. Ichigo could feel every inch of her body as it was firmly pressed against his and it took all of his considerate willpower to keep his attraction from showing.

Gabriel after a few seconds snapped out of her trance and removed herself from the top of him with her expression unreadable. Without a word he went and gathered the sheets and wrapped them around her body obscuring it once again from view. Had Ichigo been looking he would have seen a faint outline of pink on her cheeks but it disappeared as soon as it showed, but he was preoccupied trying to cover himself up.

What followed was a long and drawn out awkward silence. After a few minutes the silence was broken by Gabriel. "Ichigo-kun how are you feeling today? Are you sore in anyway?"

Ichigo sweatdroped once again. If she uses phrases like that after a situation like the previous one she can be so easily misunderstood. "I feel fine. Thank you for healing me Gabriel-sama."

She rewarded him with a warm smile. "Then I think it is time that I tell you what is expected of you now that you swore yourself to me Ichigo-kun. I'll give you this one chance to change your mind because after that there is no turning back."

"I'll stand by your side Gabriel-sama. I never go back on my word." He said with firm resolution.

In turn Gabriel smiled brilliantly at him. "Good Ichigo-kun. I'm very happy that you're taking responsibility for your actions." At her words Ichigo kept a stoic face but was crying on the inside. _Gabriel-sama your words can be so easily missunderstood!_

"I need you to go to the Harbin city located south of here. It's the largest city in this province so all the roads and highways lead there. Are you with me so far Ichigo-kun?" at his nod Gabriel continued. "When you reach the city you'll go straight to this Catholic church on the northern area of the city. There will be someone waiting for you to take you to the Harbin Taiping International Airport, where a plane will be waiting for you that will fly you straight to Rome. I'll have some people waiting for you that will take you to the Vatican when you land. We'll see each other there. Over there I left some money to help you. It's among your clothes." As she said that she stood up and began getting dressed. When she finished she turned to Ichigo again and addressed him.

"Now I must leave. I was away from my duties long enough. Me and some other people will answer your questions when you reach the Vatican Ichigo-kun." She leaned down with a smile and kissed him on the temple making him blush a bit. Then with one final smile she disappeared in a flash of white light.

Ichigo sighed and started to get ready for his journey. As he saw the pack of money that Gabriel left him he sweatdropped. _That's way too much _he thought as he gazed upon the case that was filled with hundred dollar bills. If his estimation was correct there should be around five hundred _thousand_ in USD in there.

* * *

As soon as the rest of the dispatched Shinigami arrived at Karakura Town, Soifon briefed them. The petite Captain of the Second Division then along with the rest of them moved to the point where they felt the large concentration of reiatsu in the area. The elder Kurosaki along with Urahara Kisuke acted like beacons drawing them close.

When they reached the place where the reiatsu signatures led them eight Shinigami and one former Commander of the Kido Corps were greeted with a large mansion. In the doorway stood an extremely tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that he wore it at shoulder length. He wore a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He also had a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. He wore a calm expression on his face, never betraying any emotions to any of the Shinigami present.

"Welcome my Shinigami friends. I wonder why are you here? Why do you grace my humble abode with your presence." The man said giving them a mock bow.

The Captains and Lieutenants present all tensed and narrowed their eyes expecting some action from the tall man. In the end the one who decided to answer him was Shinji as it was determined beforehand that he was to be their spokesperson. "We come to investigate the murder of several members of the Soul Society. The reiatsu signature on the crime scene led us to this area."

The man frowned at that and said to them. "I'm afraid you must be wrong Shinigami-san. There isn't anything here that could have hurt any of your courageous Shinigami. The only person here is me, Shukuro Tsukishima, part time writer and spiritually aware human." Said the now (finally) in some of their minds identified Tsukishima.

"Ho? I'm afraid that we are quite sure Tsukishima-san. You see we have this entire Division that we use for research," said Shinji as he along with rest drew their sheathed Zanpakutos "and they informed us right at this moment that the reiatsu found on the crime scene matched yours to the T. So I suggest you come peacefully. Or not then that would be more fun for us." Finished the Captain of the Fifth.

"I am afraid that I'll have to disappoint you Shinigami-san." Tsukishima said as he pulled a book? from his pocket. "You see I am not a big fan of dungeons, neither executions."

"Funny thing that you mention those executions. Isn't the name of your group Xcution which can be interpreted as execution?" replied the Fifth Division Captain with his usual smirk. "Take him." He commanded.

Immediately the others rushed at him with Soifon being the first among them. As they approached him they were intercepted immediately by a group of people. The result was a large explosion that was avoided only by Soifon and Tsukishima that were further ahead. The explosion managed to separate the two groups in smaller pairs.

* * *

Rangiku felt herself being lifted by the force behind the explosion and being thrown in the direction of the mansion. She crash landed on the second floor. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she knew she was in some kind of bedroom as evidenced by the many teddy bears. Usually she would be more carefree and go gaga from all the cuteness around her but those people were the reason for Ichigo's and Orihime-chan's current condition. Now is not the time to play around.

As she took her surroundings she noticed that she wasn't alone. With her in the room was one other, a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. She also wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completes her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots.

She remembered her orders concerning other people present and so she turned to the girl with the most cheerful tone that she could muster in this present situation.

"Hello! You must be one of the people working in this Xcution group. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and I'm the Fukutaicho of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society. What's your name?"

The young girl opposite from her blinked at her cheerful tone. "My name is- now wait just a minute!" she exploded. "My name is not important as this is a battle! The only thing that you need to know is that I'm going to kick your ass!"

Rangiku frowned. "I see. So I guess you're one of those kind of people, huh? I can work with that."

"Those kind? Oi what do you mean, you old hag?" continued the magenta haired girl.

A tick mark found its way on top of Rangiku's head. "Well initially I was going to offer you the choice of surrendering but now I think that some punishment is required for you, pettanko brat."

Riruka recoiled at the insult as if physically struck. She lowered her head with her bangs covering her magenta eyes. After a minute of no reaction she started to twitch violently. "Heh, heh, pettanko brat she says? Unforgivable! Completely unforgivable! How dare you you old sagging whore! I'll show you! **Dollhouse**!" a heart shaped projectile shot out from her hand aimed right at Rangiku. At the speed that it was moving it was almost impossible to miss its target but somehow the blonde Lieutenant managed to avoid it with a serious expression on her face.

"Girl I'm going to ask you this once. Surrender."

"Screw you! You Shinigami think that you can do whatever you want with our lives? Well I say you don't. We Fullbringers can also do what we want because we are not normal humans. We can be what we are because of that." Riruka said heatedly.

"You seem pretty obsessed with the 'not normal' part girl. Why is that?" The blond Shinigami asked while still keeping up her guard.

"Of course. It's because I'm not normal that I met Tsukishima. It's because I am not normal that Ginjo saved me. If you ask anyone to name a universal rule that governs animals and humans alike, I bet you most people would answer 'survival of the fittest'. There are strong people and there are weak people. At a glance, it looks like the difference is pretty clear-cut. But the truth is, there's a lot more to it than just a simple battle of 'strong' against 'weak', of kill or be killed. You must understand what I'm talking about too, right? The true meaning of 'survival of the fittest' isn't as simple as all that."

Rangiku at her words adopted a serious expression but chose not to answer knowing that she was right. Riruka not liking her silence decided to fire another one of her heart shaped shots at the blond which Rangiku once again dodged. The blond Lieutenant retaliated by firing her own projectile attack "**Hado #32. ****Okasen**" she chanted. Raising her Zanpakuto horizontally in front of her, Rangiku generated a yellow orb, which widened itself along the length of her sword. Once it is fully charged, it fired a wide, horizontal arc of yellow energy at the girl opposite from her. Riruka managed to dodge just barely by jumping but the resulting blast from the Kido pushed her farther away and through a wall.

With some effort she managed to pull herself on her feet again but found the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division not two meters away from her. Seeing that her opponent wasn't in striking distance yet she pulled a heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. That was her weapon called **Love Gun** made by Tsukishima. She immediately pulled the trigger and a large cabinet burst from inside it hitting the Lieutenant full on the face.

Rangiku after being sent back a few meters from the collision snapped on her feet cursing her limiter that reduced her at the 20% of her original power. If she had her full power she would have dodged that shot easily. Riruka kept firing random object ranging from stuffed animals to furniture repeatedly at her opponent never letting her take a breather, all the while retreating in the next room. Rangiku seeing her try to escape followed in a burst from Shunpo as she continued dodging the random junk that she fired at her.

"Crap!" said Riruka when she saw the vial empty. She stopped her barrage to try and reload but that was all the opportunity Rangiku needed. As fast as she could she raised her hand with her index finger pointed and chanted "I got you now! _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_ **Bakudo #61. Rikujokoro**"

A spark of yellow energy was generated, which summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slamed into her target's midsection and hold her in place. Riruka tried to wiggle her way but found herself completely immobilized. Not just in the place that the six light beams restrained her but all over. Realizing that that was it for her she bowed her head and called out to the blond. "Oi old hag! I surrender. Alright? I'm done! I know that you've defeated me and I'm not foolish enough to fight to the death. My life is precious to me and I will not lose it to help others."

Rangiku approached her and said, "About time brat." and she bashed her in the skull with the hilt of her Zanpakuto rendering her unconscious.

* * *

After the explosion Renji found himself in a strange environment a rainy, rocky terrain with many large obelisk-like rock formations. Opposite from him stood a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. She wore a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots.

The woman regarded him with a smirk. "You're not gonna attack me?"

Renji crossed his hands on his chest and replied. "Like I'd attack a woman first."

"My what a gentleman." She sneered at him. "But maybe your world's a bit small? Have you ever met a woman stronger than you?"

At her words he shivered, images of Unohana-Taichou, Soifon-Taichou, Rukia and even Hinamori when angry coming to mind. Renji noticed her stare so he replied at her question. "It doesn't matter if you're stronger or weaker. I won't attack first."

Jackie frowned. "Really? Then it's not your world that's small, but your understanding of it."

"You can always surrender. As per my orders if you surrender you will be granted free leave if you give information about the actions of your leader Tsukishima and Ginjo Kugo."

Jackie laughed at that. "You can't make me surrender! I am stronger than you. So I suggest you draw your weapon. If you don't want to regret your pitifully small 'understanding'." As she said those words mud coated her boots from the wet ground and covered them completely.

"My **Dirty Boots **become stronger the dirtier they become! All of the filth that covers my boots becomes part of my power." She raised her foot as if to attack. "Your sword. You really should draw it." She brought down her foot and entire sections from the environment collapsed. Jackie raced towards him and raised her leg above Renji's head to strike him. He masterfully dodged it.

"You have good reactions! But that isn't enough!" Jackie bellowed and hit him square in the chest. _Its over _she thought as he flew backwards holding his ribs. But to her surprise he didn't fly that far off. _Impossible _she thought, _there is no way that's all I could move him with my attack._

"All right. I've seen enough. Hit me with your best shot. Come on!" Renji challenged her.

At that Jackie became enraged at him. "I said! That's the sort of attitude that you're going to regret!"

Renji didn't reply verbally. He just raised his hand, made a fist and brought it at the surface of a nearby spire. He applied a small portion of his reiatsu and the result left Jackie slack jawed and wide eyed. The entire spire broke apart.

Renji deciding that enough was enough, brought his hand on his zanpakuto. He brought the pommel and used it to strike Jackie on her ribs. The force behind the strike along with her shock knocked out instantly. "Those past months I've been training to be able to fight Aizen. Man or woman… you lot just don't cut it."

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was "I accept your surrender."

* * *

When the explosion happened Kuchiki Byakuya closed his eyes to protect them from the debris. When he opened them again he found himself inside a room with white walls and no openings such as doors and the like.

As always he kept his cool trying to find a way out of this predicament. Letting his senses go in overdrive he unleashed a wave of his reiatsu, resulting in several cracks forming on the sterile white walls. His senses told him that the entire construct was made of reiatsu of some kind.

He flared his reiatsu for a second time, this time with more power. This time the wall collapsed completely to reveal… a second wall?

_So the enemy is merely trying to cage him. He underestimates the power of the Kuchiki Clan._

He flared his reiatsu once again but this time raising a palm and pointing it at the second wall. "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _**Hado #33. Sokatsui!**"

Blue flames erupted from his hand making a large impact on the wall raising a dust cloud. When the dust cleared it revealed… a third wall. The Sixth Division's Captain face remained unchanged but if one paid very close attention to his face he could spot an eyebrow slightly twitching. _This is going to take a while. _

One the other side of a myriad of walls stood a lone teenager sweating and cursing his luck to have drawn a troublesome opponent like that. His Fullbring lay by his side connected to a plug so that it wouldn't run out of power. Since his Fullbring had no attack functions his only job was to contain this Captain. A job that proved a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. As he felt the third wall collapse one thought stayed in his mind.

_This is going to be troublesome. _

* * *

When Ichigo reached the city of Harbin he was a bit awed by the sheer vastness of it. Countless small houses gave away to tall skyscrapers that reached out till the eye could see. Karakura Town was a pretty big place by his standards but this city was enormous.

He took a cab that took him to the Church that Gabriel specified. When he reached the destination he paid the driver handsomely and exited the taxi. What he saw was a big building, at least to his perceptions. He entered through the main door and he found the church completely empty. Taking a look around he decided that since he was in a place of worship that he would pay his respects. He approached a majestic statue of Gabriel and prayed to her to look after his family and friends in his absence.

"Quite beautiful isn't she?" a female voice said from behind him in deeply accented Japanese. Ichigo jumped making the other person smirk. When Ichigo turned he saw a tall woman of clearly western descent and sharp features. She had short black hair and equally black eyes. Her features suggested that she had either a permanent smirk or a permanent scowl on her face, or both of them. The woman looked to be around her mid twenties and held herself like a noble in a manner that reminded him of Rukia. She was dressed in an all black suit with white edges and at her breast pocket was a symbol of a silver cross in front of a white eye that instantly clued Ichigo that this was probably the person that Gabriel must have sent for him.

Realizing that she still was waiting for an answer he said. "The most beautiful woman in Heaven if the tales are right."

The woman raised a sharp eyebrow at his response. "Oh? And where could you have possibly heard those tales boy, since according to my intelligence you have never held a Bible in your hands before, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I see you know of me, but I don't know you. I believe Gabriel-sama sent you?"

"That is correct. My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, of the Order of the Seekers. After you complete your basic training you and I will spent a lot of time together." The now identified Cassandra said.

Ichigo though frowned at her tone. "You don't approve of me?"

"I do what Gabriel-sama and Michael-sama command me. My personal opinion is irrelevant." The woman said to him with finality.

"What did I do to you? As far as I know we haven't met before." Ichigo snapped back. His tiredness and anxiousness about his family making his infamous temper appear.

The woman greeted her teeth annoyed at his tone. She seemed to analyze him for some time and then provided him with a response. "My 'problem' as you so eloquently put it with you is that I don't understand what is so important with you that nearly made Gabriel-sama sta- Ugh!" Cassandra clutched her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo alarmed at her reaction.

"Nothing. Like I said I don't understand what's the big fuss with you is." Inwardly she was screaming her head off with pain as Gabriel-used the God's system to remind her to not talk about it with Ichigo. She didn't want to cause pain to one as faithful and loyal as Cassandra but some things where meant to remain hidden, and Cassandra understood that. Just sometimes, when her temper flared, her mouth moved faster than her brain.

"You will probably see soon enough." Replied the former Daiko somberly.

Cassandra nodded accepting the answer. Heaven wouldn't be taking a risk as big as that one of he wasn't capable anyways. "Anyway I am here to take you to the airport and then leave again. I have a Dwarf to finish interrogating. There will be an other agent waiting for you in Rome that will take you to the Vatican. Let's go, there is a car outside."

"Let's."

* * *

**A.N. Hello! How are you boys and girls? have a good summer so far? Mine is terrible stuck here in a stuffy office all day long. For God's sake I live in a Greek island and the entire summer I've gone around six to seven times on the beach. F*****g job. **

**But enough about me. Here is the next chapter of this story. I really liked writing the Ichigo scenes but the rest were a bit boring. The Renji-Jackie fight was almost completely copy pasted from the manga and the Yukio-Byakuya, meh! no comment. Yukio before the Ichigo power up had no offencive capabilities so thats how I think he will fare against someone of Byakuya's calliber. But the best fights are those that are about to follow in the next chapter. **

**Did any of you like my Cameo for this chapter Cassandra? f you don't know who she is go and play Dragon Age 2 and pre-order Dragon Age Inquisition. She is going to play a large role in my story along with some other characters form other series mostly from the Fate Series. **

**For those of you that questioned me in the reviews about Ichigo's willingness to trust Gabriel so easily in the previous chapter I hope that I gave you a good enough explanation. If not then... meh. **

**Well enough rambling. Untill next time Cya! **


End file.
